Dragon Ball Alternate Ep2
by Tyoung32
Summary: With King Vegeta and the saiyans surviving the attack by Frieza. The old world order is slowly being restored to the red jewel planet. But what of the North Side Saiyans who refuse to be a part of the pecking order? How will the Super Saiyan king and his royal team handle their road to reverting to the saiyan ways? Find out!


Dragonball Alternate  
Episode 2

[The scene appears as the red jewel planet, Planet Vegeta, comes into view. Flying towards it, is a saiyan pod. The pod lands safely into the landing zone as two guards wait for the hatch to open. As the hatch opens, the young saiyan Turles steps out. Near the same age as prince Vegeta, he wears his black saiyan armor, the same one he wears as an adult, just in a smaller fit. He takes off the red scouter and starts walking towards the palace entryway.]

Guard one: "Turles, welcome back I assume your mission was a success-"

Turles: [Cutting him off, he tosses the red scouter over his shoulder at the guard.] "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Planet conquered, where's Zorn?"

Guard two: [He raises a fist at Turles' disrespect.] "How about showing some respect to your Elders and Authority! It's Royal Advisor Zorn you runt!"

[He cuts his eyes at the second guard at the comment but decides to keep walking; entering the entryway.]

Guard one: [As they return to their posts.] "That runt's gonna get his one day. And I want to be there to see it."

Guard two: "You and me both."

[Turles walks down the long hallway, seemingly empty except for the guards lined up against the wall. He looks at one guard, who stares back at him. Turles laughs to himself.]

Turles: [Turning the corner.] "One thing I'll never be on this horrible planet, and that's a guard. Royal or not, that's worse than cleaning Shugesh's toilet."

[Walking down the hall a little more he sees Zorn. He's looking through the window of the training room. He starts to jog towards Zorn, he also sees the Prince Vegeta standing next to him with his arms crossed, also looking in.]

Turles: [Running towards them.] "Zorn!"

Vegeta: [Turns in disgust.] "How did he just address you Zorn? He's not royalty, he better be using a title."

Turles: [He comes up beside them both] "Hey Zorn I-"

[With a serious look, Zorn holds out an open palm to get Turles to stop talking. Turles looks at his palm in confusion, being that ignorant to the fact that he was in the presence of Royalty. ]

Zorn: "How dare you step in the presence of royal blood and not bow and acknowledge the prince himself."

Turles: [He looks back at the prince.] "Oh.."

Vegeta: "Oh!? How dare you, you low class worm! I suggest you bow and address me and the Royal Advisor like you're supposed to before I paint this hallway with your blood."

[Turles openly glares at Vegeta, and then looks up at Zorn, who is already turned back to the window of the training room. He looks back at Vegeta and hesitantly bows.]

Turles: "…..Prince Vegeta, Royal Advisor Zorn. How are you both?"

Vegeta: [He smirks at the bowing Turles.] "Shut up clown I'm trying to watch my father." [He turns back to the window, still grinning.]

[Turles balls up his fists and shakes a bit, but he stands quietly and walks over to the other side of Zorn, looking into the window. Inside, the King himself, King Vegeta, stands in front of fifteen saiyans; the same saiyans that cowered in the face of Frieza.  
The King stands there, balling his right fist, looking down the line of saiyans. They stand there more frightened than ever.]

King Vegeta: [He grins.] "Alright, all fifteen of you are going to come at me. You will die." [He smirks.] "Or I may die. You never know."

One of the Saiyans: [He trembles while talking.] "B-But Sire, you're going to destroy us…"

King Vegeta: "Enough! You dug your grave when you ran away from Frieza! I bet now you wish you would've fought like true saiyan warriors! Some saiyans you are! No…you're not saiyans. You're Tuffles! Those are the only cowards I know! And you know I can't stand a Tuffle!"

One of the Saiyans: [Shakes his fist in anger, feeling disrespected, he leaps at the King.] "I'm not a Tuffle!" [He swings at the King with a right hook, but completely misses as the king instantly slides to the left, grabbing him by the back of his collar, and then throws him into the side wall, firing a ki wave behind it, blowing a hole in the wall. The saiyan lays there with half of his body in the hole…dead.]

King Vegeta: [His hair spikes as it flashes gold. His eyes turn green as he turns back to the remaining saiyans.] "Now.. All of you at once or your deaths will be even more painful one on one."

[They look on at the Super Saiyan King, and then at each other, without saying a word they all come to an agreement that they have no choice. They lunge at the king, all fourteen of them throwing punches and kicks. Not a single hit connecting. The King smirks, more admiring his new power rather than giving the punishment he's supposed to. After a bit he snaps out of it though and then slams an elbow into the adam's apple of one of the saiyans, crushing it as he dies instantly. As another saiyan lunges he catches the coward right in the gut, and then fires an Execution beam right through him, killing five more in the process from the wide range of the beam. Just like that, half of them were down. The remaining half starts taking steps back, looking at their new worst fear, an enraged super saiyan. The King holds out a palm towards them.]

King Vegeta: "I can't believe you wimps are of this race, but I must thank you; because of you, I now have the motive to rebuild my army. But that doesn't concern you anymore." [His palm sparks as the base of the beams form. The saiyans take another step back, begging and pleading in unison for their lives. He grins before shouting, his eyes showing completely white as veins appear on his head.] "BEGONE! ALL OF YOU!" [He fires the massive Orga Blaster directly at them. They try to scramble but it's too late. The whole team of saiyans is obliterated.]

[Outside the room Zorn, Prince Vegeta, And Turles stand looking on. Vegeta is the only one that isn't showing that he's impressed. The King walks through the doors and looks at the three standing there.]

Turles: [He looks on in amazement since he wasn't here for the Frieza rebellion.] "It is true.. The legend is real. The king is now a super saiyan."

Zorn: [Bows.] "Great show sire. It was very deserving for them."

King Vegeta: [He nods at Zorn, then him and his son exchange nods. He looks at Turles, turning into a squint. Turles just remembered that he forgot to bow again and quickly does so.] "Hey kid." [Turles looks up.] "Clean the mess I left in there."

[The prince laughs as he walks away with the king. Turles balls his fist up again. Feeling disrespected. He talks to himself, not noticing Zorn is still there.]

Turles: [Shaking in anger.] "I'm not their janitor; I'm not even a low level. This is why I hate them both." [His ki flares as he tries to stay calm.] "No respect from my own race, ever."

[Zorn's scouter goes off as he looks on amazement. Turles' power continues rising.]

Zorn: [Thinks] "I haven't seen that strength in any kid except the prince. This probably isn't a good thing."

[The scene switches to the past, as Bardock and Chilled fight. Bardock now standing in his super saiyan form blows Chilled away with the Last Riot Javelin. The scene goes to him walking off as it fades out.  
Several days later, Berry, the alien who was nearly killed by Chilled, is seen outside of his house, carving something into a stone tablet. As the tablet is shown, in small pictures it tells the story of the legendary super saiyan, Bardock himself. Ipana, the healer walks out of the house to see Berry.]

Ipana: [He looks down at Berry.] "Berry, you've been working on that ever since he left. What is it?"

Berry: [He holds it up as he finishes.] "It's a piece showing how he saved us all!" [He stands and starts running off.] "I'm going to place it in his cave for when he comes back."

[He runs to the cave. When he gets there he walks inside placing the stone tablet against the wall of the cave.]

Berry: [He looks at it and smiles. The tablet filled with pictures. It only has one word on it. "Bardock". ] "I can't wait for you to come back, hero."

[The scene zooms away from Berry, then fades out. It comes back in on present day Planet Vegeta. Showing a rock formation where the cave used to be. A saiyan walks by it. Wearing a green scouter, and an old white cape, his face is covered with a goatee. His hair resembles that of Adult Goku's. He walks towards the palace. The guards protecting the front door eyes' widen and they bow as the door opens. The saiyan walks down the hallway then takes a right. Seeing the king and prince coming in the opposite direction, he takes a few more steps towards them and bows. King Vegeta surprised to see the former warrior, nods as the prince looks on.]

King Vegeta: "Till. I'm guessing you're here because you've heard the news of your son?"

Till: [He looks up and stands.] "Yes your greatness, I heard of the battle. It's a shame he fell, but I'm also proud that he had the manner to stand up alongside you against the tyrant."

King Vegeta: [He starts walking past him.] "He was a valiant soldier, just like his father. You should be proud."

[The prince walks by as well. He remembers the stories he's heard of the saiyan warrior Till. The warrior that who's squadron basically took over the entire south hemisphere of Planet Vegeta from the Tuffles in a matter of hours. He glances back as Till walks off as well, taking another right. The prince turns back and walks with his father.]

Prince Vegeta: [He breaks the silence.] "Father, you never told me. What made you become the legend? Was it just training and it finally clicked? Or did something happen to make it trigger."

King Vegeta: [Looking ahead he smirks.] "You really want to know don't you son? I do too. If I had such answers I'd feed them to you." [The emotionless saiyan was too oblivious to realize that it was anger that fueled him. Not just from his own son calling him pathetic when he blacked out. But from being seemingly defeated by the one person he hates more than anything.]

Prince Vegeta: [King Vegeta turns to his son after finishing his statement. Still walking they pass a huge window. The prince's reflection shows him as an adult. Both the kid and the Adult Vegeta's voices ring out at the same time.] "Well either way, I'll find out how it happened, and I too will ascend!"

[The king looks at the reflection with widened eyes as the reflection morphs back to the kid form. No one noticed it but him. He holds his head as they keep walking.]

King Vegeta: [Thinks] "I think Frieza hit me harder than I thought.."

[The scene flashes to the Northern part of Planet Vegeta. Random broken down and condemned buildings cover the area. Some leaning off its base, while others broken in half. This place was once inhabited by casual saiyans, but it was never checked on by the Royal council like the others, so the notorious North Side Saiyans ran everyone out and took over. Down the path of broken buildings stood the North side tower, the only building that isn't broken down. Standing forty stories high, it overlooks the entire North Side area. At the bottom of the tower stands Bronx, surrounded by a bunch of saiyan thugs, all belonging to North Side, ten to be exact.]

Bronx: [He uncrosses his arms, letting his ki flare.] "Youz guys know the drill. Let's bounce."

[The ten of them charge Bronx, throwing multiple punches and kicks. He focuses and starts dodging and blocking them in rapid succession. He ducks a kick from one of the thugs and slams a high kick to his chin, instantly KO-ing him. Two more lunges at him at the same time, the left one swinging a hook, the other swinging a side kick. He blocks them both with his hands, hopping up and slams a vicious roundhouse into both them, sending them to the ground.]

[Off to the side. Rooklyn trains Bronx's son Borough. They exchange punches, Rooklyn continuously getting the better of the exchange. Rooklyn throws a high kick into a leg sweep. Borough ducks and then jumps over the leg sweep, aiming a hard kick at Rooklyn's head. Rooklyn puts up both forearms to block; the pressure or the blows creating a crater beneath them.]  
[A little more off to the right, Harlem comes crashing through a building. Regaining himself, he slams a knee into the charging Boston. Hattan appears to the left of Harlem as they all three engage in a triple threat style exchanging of punches and kicks.]

Bronx: [As it flips back to Bronx, the ninth and tenth saiyan he was fighting both falls to the ground unconscious.] "Give me more!"  
[He roars out as his ki flares out tremendously, blowing off random chunks of random buildings. The main members of North Side all stop what they're doing and watch their leader as more thugs follow his orders mindlessly, attacking him in numbers. He disposes them easily, being untouched until they literally dog pile them. After a few seconds of the ongoing dog pile onslaught, a bright light is emitted from the crowd of saiyans. The light turns into a giant explosion as he explosive waves the crowd of saiyan thugs off of him. They all hit the ground not moving but barely breathing He pants a bit, and looks around.]

Bronx: [Thinks.] "It's still not good enough! Why!? What did that fool do to deserve the legend? I'm better than that fool of a king I know it!"

Borough: [He looks at his father as he says to himself.] "Father…"

[Back in the Royal Palace, a bunch of saiyans line up. Nappa, the general of the saiyan army, walks down the line. Today begins the expansion of the saiyan army, starting with the Elites. The twelve saiyans lining up are the ones that qualified to try out for such an honor.  
Nappa continues to walk down the line, towering over most of them, passing a saiyan with shaggy hair, standing tall and sleek. His name was Cilan. He brushes away the hair from his eyes as Nappa passes him. Nappa continues walking down the line, until he comes to one particular saiyan standing the same height and same built as Nappa. His name is Zuuka, dawned in brown and black saiyan armor, his red scouter covering both eyes, and his hair spiked out from his head. Nappa walks to him and is now nose to nose with him.]

Nappa: [He grins, literally breathing out of his mouth into the face of Zuuka.] "You think because you're my size that you have what it takes to be an Elite?" [Zuuka opens his mouth to speak but Nappa cuts him off.] "DON'T, you dare say a word until I say you can speak. Now," [He turns back and starts walking back down the line.] "you want to be an Elite? Here's how it works. In your hands is a file. In that file is a briefing of a planet that is controlled by Frieza, but was taken by saiyans in order for him to gain control. Your mission is to take back the planet in your file, alone. Don't come back if you fail. Now out of my sight!"

Vestro: [He and Cumber walk down the hallway as the Elite hopefuls come running past them to their space pods. He looks at each one as they run by.] "So which one do you think will join us?"

Cumber: [Walking, not paying attention to the hopefuls.] "Probably none of them to be honest."

[Just as he finishes his sentence, Zuuka comes running by. He exchanges glances with both Cumber and Vestro. They both give a look of acknowledgement to Zuuka as he runs by.]

Cumber: "…I may stand corrected Vestro."

Vestro: "Don't let his size fool you. We'll see if he comes back. I wonder what planet he's headed to."

Nappa: [Walking up to them.] "Planet Kabocha, where he will take on the entire Pukinpa Dynasty." [He chuckles.] "He won't be back."

Vestro: [Still watching him run off.] "Well never mind then. I doubt he'll come back from that. That planet wasn't even taken by Frieza, so everyone who inhabits that planet is still there."

Nappa: [Chuckling] "It's a royal planet too. All I know from the briefing is the prince's name is Daiz. I heard he isn't a slouch either. One of those prodigies."

[Vestro and Cumber look at Nappa as the scene fades out.]

[The King and Prince finally reach the throne room. They both are sitting in their chairs as Zorn enters the room and bows.]

Zorn: [Bows.] "Your highness, I have the reports of your recent training session. [He opens the file.] In under a minute you disposed of everyone in the training room; and that was with the speech you gave to them about being cowards."

King Vegeta: [He grins as Zorn reads the reports.] "Not bad. Against fifteen cowardly saiyans, I'll take it."

Zorn: "I also have two negative reports sir. Now that the planet is back under your full control, there are key issues that need taken care of, the first and top priority being the Northern hemisphere of Planet Vegeta."

King Vegeta: "What about that place? No one lives there but some dead beat low lives."

Zorn: "That's what I thought too, but from further reconnaissance, there seems to be really high power levels and activity going on over there sir. I recommend swift action before it becomes a problem."

King Vegeta: [He thinks to himself how it can't be that big of a deal, but he nods anyways.] "Is there anything else Zorn?"

Zorn: "Yes your majesty. This probably isn't a huge concern, but it seems we have another child saiyan that..[He hesitates to say it.] seems to be rivaling the prince himself."

Prince Vegeta: [He lifts his head up and glares at Zorn.] "Oh? And who might that be?"

Zorn: [He swallows, noticing he hit a nerve.] "It's Turles sir. When you left he seemed to have gotten upset, letting his power show, the scouter picked up a really high number, one next to yours that we recorded from your last training session."

[Prince Vegeta hops down from his throne, and walks past Zorn, stopping right beside him for a brief moment.]

Prince Vegeta: "You tell that low class scum Turles, that tomorrow he's to report to the training room. We'll see what he's truly made of. Since your broken scouter thinks I and he have rival power levels." [He snatches the scouter off Zorn's face, then crushes it in front of him, then continues walking off.]

King Vegeta: [He lets out a hearty laugh.] "Well Zorn, it looks like you just basically killed a saiyan."

Zorn: [He stands and bows, not saying another word about it.] "Until tomorrow sir." [He walks out the throne room as it fades out.]

[Back in the past, as the episode fades out, Bardock is on the ground, in a random spot on the planet, doing finger tip pushups. He's talking to himself as he does so.]

Bardock: "I'll just continue to get stronger. I'm sure that Chilled guy has family. There's always someone stronger than you. I plan on always being that someone."


End file.
